


Lullaby

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Protection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Sleep, my tarnished silver…Sleep, my snowless winter…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>He's dangerous…he will only hurt you in the end…he will break your heart…it will never last…"</em></p>
<p>Darcy had heard it all; everyone seemed to have an opinion about her relationship with Bucky. Everyone she had ever talked to said he would hurt her, that he wasn't worth it. It bothered her, not because she found any worth in their words, but because they were so blind that they couldn't see past to the man he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

" _Sleep, my tarnished silver…Sleep, my snowless winter…"_

" _He's dangerous…he will only hurt you in the end…he will break your heart…it will never last…"_

Darcy had heard it all; everyone seemed to have an opinion about her relationship with Bucky. Everyone she had ever talked to said he would hurt her, that he wasn't worth it. It bothered her, not because she found any worth in their words, but because they were so blind that they couldn't see past to the man he really was.

She knew he was dangerous, that he could and had been used as a weapon. The thing was that she didn't care, because when she looked at him she didn't see The Winter Soldier, she saw Bucky; broken and worn Bucky.

He was her poor, battered and beaten soldier, her shattered man. She knew she would never be able to find all of his pieces, let alone put him back together, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Bucky…Bucky Honey, wake up." Darcy leaned over the quivering body beside her, her chest molding tightly to his back. This had become routine for her, waking Bucky up in the middle of the night when his nightmares became too much.

The body pressed to her stilled as Bucky woke from his dreams, ready to attack should he find a threat. It only took a moment for him to remember where he was and who he was with. Know just what was coming, Darcy moved back to allow room for her lover to turn in bed.

She knew that he would never allow another soul to see him so disarmed, but in her presence he felt comfortable enough to be weak. It pained her to see him brought so low, his shivering form huddled against her as he wept.

Her arms curled around his sweat soaked body, his face pressed tightly against her chest as she rocked him back and forth. His own arms crept around her hips, clutching her tightly to him, his fingers leaving deep red marks along her back.

She pressed her lips to the top of his head, giving soft kisses amongst sweet words. She would never ask what horrors visited him in the night, and he would never willingly tell her. Still, she had no need, not with knowing what he had once been.

Small fingers combed themselves through the thick mass of his hair, gently scratching his scalp. She could feel his shaking calm, and his tears slow at her actions, and she knew that for one more night she had chased his demons away.

"Never leave me, Darce, don't you ever leave me." Bucky pressed his lips firmly against the swell of her breast, her scent forcing itself upon him in calming wave after wave.

"I told you, even if you tell me to leave, I'm staying." He had once, asked her to leave. She had only shaken her head before kissing him quiet. He had not asked since.

"You deserve more than me. You deserve the world Darce; you should be with someone like Steve. I still don't understand why you remain." He was a weapon, a murderer; he had committed every manner of sin out there. Men like him were supposed to die alone, not spend their nights nestled in the bosom of a woman as innocent and pure as Darcy.

"I deserve to be with the man I love and that just so happens to be you. Now, sleep, I will keep watch and chase all the shadows away." She smiled and willed the tears away as she felt him relax in her arms, his breathing slowing as he slipped off to sleep.

Maybe he would hurt her in the end; maybe he would finally find a way to send her away. The thing was Darcy didn't care; everything was worth it if she was allowed to hold his shattered pieces together for just another day. He was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Ok, so this is my first actual Darcy/Bucky, though I am working on a couple of longer ones, both happy and sad.
> 
> Anyway, I was listening to "Tarnished Silver" by Heather Dale while getting ready for bed and all I could see was Bucky, and as I adore Darcy I, of course, had to make this a Ducky. Seriously though, go listen to the song and tell me that you don't think of Bucky.
> 
> I probably won't extend this, but it might end up in a future story, we will have to see.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
